Conventionally, motor vehicles are often equipped with communication devices in order to allow for an exchange of information for various purposes between multiple on-board-units integrated into these motor vehicles. In some cases it may be necessary to test communication systems with multiple transmitter-receivers, which are designed for vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication or generally for communication originating from a vehicle (V2X), before a standard installation of such a transmitter-receiver can occur. This may be uneconomical or impractical in some scenarios, e.g. if several hundred vehicles are involved in the communication, and if in this manner a situation of a high channel load is to be re-enacted. Simulations could offer an alternative for this purpose. Simulations may deliver unreliable results, however, and normally offer no possibility of testing actual hardware, e.g. by a hardware-in-the-loop (HiL) method. HiL refers to a method in which an embedded system is connected via its inputs and outputs to an adapted counterpart, which is generally called a HiL simulator and which acts as a replica of the real environment of the system. Such methods may technically not be possible e.g. in computer-based simulations.
Consequently, it is desirable to improve a concept for simulating a communication network in a communication between vehicle-based transmitter-receivers.